PixelMiette's Epic List of Epic Quotes
((Inspired by Jasmine!)) These are some sick quotes that just so happen to be Zach's faves! Yay! The Loud House *"Hope you guys are hungry, 'cause it's almost time for Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner! Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!" -Lynn *"Hey hey! So like, how long have you been burgling?" -Leni *"Boom! I win! Better get outta here before I breathe in too many loser fumes." -Lynn *"I'm great at math! A TD plus extra point equals 7! But if you go for a conversion, that is 8. Boom! Math." -Lynn *"Chill, banana boy!" -Lana *"I had no idea I was such a pest... an adorable one, but still." -Ronnie Anne *"Boom! Welcome to Losertown! Population: you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you!" -Lynn *"Who is Ace Savvy's sidekick?" "MASSACHUSETTS!" -Lori and Lincoln *"Oh, Donny, we should have run off to Mexico while we had the chance." -Leni *"You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." -Lynn *"You ready, Stinkoln'? It's go time!" -Lynn *"I CAN GO TO SLEEP THE FASTEST! I CAN ALSO SNORE THE LOUDEST!" -Lynn *"WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION!" -Luna YouTubers most of these are poofesure quotes. please watch poofesure he's fuckin hilarious *"Sorry guys, it's just when I take perscription medication, I just go fuckin' nuts." -Ralphthemoviemaker *"I don't give a fuck about you, you stupid fuckin' elephant!" -Quackity *"Needy bitch." -aksually *"You hear that, babe? You're a fucking horse, with big ol' horse balls. And you're insane." -Danny Gonzalez *"And your name's Asami, WHAT THE FUCK KINDA NAME IS THAT?! ASAMI, ORIGAMI, FUCK ME MOMMY?" -Poofesure *"And let's not forget about the Gummibar's fat ass." -IHE *"Why don't you first share the story about how you got polio?" -Diesel Patches *"Stupid fruit-pickin' motherfuckin' Theo!" -Poofesure *"Oh, my friend won't let me have some of her cookies, I'm gonna eat my FUCKING PHONE CASE!" -Danny Gonzalez *"Maria. You give me diarrhea." -Poofesure *"Throw me far, Daddy." -Poofesure *"I'm getting shit on by frickin' Dora the Explorer now. How embarrassing, to beat Matt and get crapped on by some frickin' kids television show host." -Poofesure *"Marco's the one gettin' it in the ass now." -Poofesure *"I don't wanna see Marco and his frickin' party hat ass-lookin' nose." -Poofesure *"Oh no, cross-contamination!" -Cheetawolf *"Oh fudge, I dropped the peanut brittle!" -Cheetawolf *"We're giving Big Pauly extra beans, so hopefully he shits off some of his weight." -Poofesure *"I feel like that's what the people need to do at Taco Bell when I go there. Put more beans in my stuff so I can shit my weight away." -Poofesure *"And lastly, some... whatever the fuck this is. Some weed... balls." -Poofesure *"Zoe is a hippie, so she's probably eaten dog food before." -Poofesure *"Sue is an old person name, but you are not old." -Poofesure *"Holy cow Mitch, take a good look at that ass. You don't see ass like that in the taco shop that often." -Poofesure *"Hold the phone, what does my girlfriend want? My girlfriend wants chicken. We'll give her chicken." -Poofesure *"You're just getting some chicken, Zoe. I'm sorry, but I gotta cater towards my girlfriend's order. I don't have time for you." -Poofesure *"And also, she didn't order bean sic on her burrito. There's no way she's gonna poop on our chest tonight if we don't give her some beans." -Poofesure *"I just wanna make sure she's getting all these beans. If she doesn't fart on us tonight, I don't know what will make her do it." -Poofesure *"Mitch is still very happy about the day. Mainly because he got to see Sue today, and knows that he'll be getting farted on tonight." -Poofesure *"I don't wanna see Greg. Greg looks like a total fuckin' loser." -Poofesure *"You're gonna be pissed at me about giving you that many tomatoes, Tomato Boy?" -Poofesure *"I will make sure this taco is made with your butthole in mind." -Poofesure *"Tomato Boy is here! Wow, so great to see you again, Greg the Tomato." -Poofesure Twitter users 99% of it is @goofy_ebooks i'm sorry *"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ATE MY CURLY FRIES!!!!!!! HYUK YOU BASATARD" -@goofy_ebooks *"don't snort condoms kids" -@bigmouth *"Hi, I'm Guy Fieri. Five Nights at Guy's" -@GuyFieri_ebooks *"Silver The Hedgehog Funny Moments" -@goofy_ebooks *"Gawrsh! You're a Gamer Girl? AND You Have Hooves?" -@goofy_ebooks *"what if undertale was real and existed in our world" -@Veggiefact *"Anyways, it's 3 am and the Full House theme song is playing in my head on repeat so if you wanna beat me to death do it now please" -@Veggiefact *"Miley Cyrus Saying Sweet Niblets HOURS" -@RealDogNames *"Everything is comic sans you" -@Ponynames *"What the he'll is a fursona" -@goofy_ebooks *"SMOKING WEED, ON PURPOSE!" -@REALHORSENAMES *"Yabba my icing" -@DeletedArticles *"They're coming to get you, Barbara" -@DeletedArticles *"World Of Fcukcraft am I right" -@goofy_ebooks *"My neck, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back" -@goofy_ebooks *"Hey everyone, its time to play my new game, Super Goofy Goofy Goofy Remastered. Check it out only on Windows Macintosh" -@goofy_ebooks *"Oh so you like Mickey Mouse huh? You like Mickey Mouse you little bitch? Think his big stupid ears aren't stupid? Cause I got news for you buddy" -@goofy_ebooks *"This is so sad. CAN WE SHIT?" -@goofy_ebooks *"children laugh at my grossly large collection of vegetables but when i animate them they will regret their behaviour" -@Veggiefact *"the shed is open. Proceed" -@Veggiefact *"Komaeda" -@baby_susan182 *"I'm motherfucking baby" -@baby_susan182 *"Jesus died so Susan could live" -@baby_susan182 *"Gawrsh, it's a shame Max died all those years ago! Sometimes I can still hear his angry spirit, yelling for me to unlock his room door and saying he's not actually dead" -@goofy_ebooks *"alexa, play party rock anthem" -@Veggiefact *"hey look at me im my dad i don't have a wife" -@goofy_ebooks *"I'm the G, to the O, to the O again F-Y. I got kicked in the dick and it made me cry. I'm goofylicious" -@goofy_ebooks *"The void calls often and sometimes I wanna fucking answer!" -@Veggiefact *"doo doo spaghetti house" -@Veggiefact *"they took my fucking eyes" -@Veggiefact *"Ya done HYUCKED up for the last time MAX" -@goofy_ebooks *"if tomorrow really is a whole ass 24 hours im going to go apeshit" -@Veggiefact *"If you threw a party, and invited everyone you knew, you would see, I'd have the biggest peepee" -@goofy_ebooks Me and the uhh... Cool Kids Club *"Fink is racist and hates minorities" -TS *"Gawrsh, it's my favorite time of the year! I can't wait for Mickey Mouse to shove a firework up his fucking ass" -Soren *"I headcanon Yuyuko as racist" -TS *"Welcome to the Wayne, and welcome to Hell!" -Soren *"drugs are so bad i just wish keeks would stop smoking crack for once" -Me *"hey Dez how do you feel about English imperialism" -TS *"date a girl who has teeth" -TS *"dez sings despacito, call that dez-pacito" -TS *"alexa play the spleeno infomercial" -Me *"the hell? akiko what steroids are you on" -Zuli *"bye dezpacito" -TS *"I went into Wishfart completely cold so I had no idea what the show was and I thought from the art style that it would be a terrible adult cartoon and I was just waiting for one of the characters to say something racist" -TS *"Dez: I hate minorities" -TS *"hugh: hashtag metoo" -Insecurity *"Gee Pixel, how come mom lets you have three wives?" -TS *"master frown canon racist?" -TS Miscellaneous media *"Hater's Law 9,842: your new favorite TV program is Lord Hater's Torture Room and Fun Time Variety Hour. Hater's Law 9,843: your new favorite band is Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom." -Commander Peepers *"What's up, sluts? Guess who just got out of prison?" -Master Frown, Welcome to the Fuck 2 Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Quotes Category:GOOFY'S FUN FACT OF THE DAY: Mickey Mouse may be a fucking bitch but Donald is a kiss-up, a shoe licker, and stole my fries Category:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ATE MY CURLY FRIES!!!!!!! HYUK YOU BASATARD Category:I'm the G, to the O, to the O again F-Y. I got kicked in the dick and it made me cry. I'm goofylicious Category:Silver The Hedgehog Funny Moments Category:My neck, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back Category:What the he'll is a fursona Category:Jesus died so Susan could live Category:Komaeda Category:Yeah, thanks for coming! I was gonna throw myself in a volcano tonight, but hanging out with you guys is just as terrible.